MC
MC (Main Character), also known as the new 7th Stand User, is the player-controlled character in Fate is Unbreakable. The player can choose their first name, their appearance, and their catchphrase, while their Stand and personality are determined by the questionnaire. Appearance Male Characters Average Male Normal height, short black hair with his bangs hanging in a single point over his forehead. Styles his uniform with a pair of "7" pins. Short Male Short stature, longer black haircut than the average male. Has a backpack. Fashionable Male Normal height, pink hair, facial designs similar to Ceasar from Part 2. Wears a flower on his uniform. Intellectual Male Normal height, green and black hair, wears glasses. Wears a shoulder-strap with a pink bunny on it. Chubby Male Slightly shorter than average, blue hair, wears a sailor cap. Has nautical themed accessories for his uniform. Tough Male Normal height, dark green and black hair, wears a heavy chain and smokes. Decorates his uniform with a cartoon monster. Female Characters Average Female Normal height, has black hair with a green braid on the side. Wears charm bracelets on both wrists. Short Female Short stature, blue hair tied up in a ponytail with 10 golden hair clips. Fashionable Female Normal height, blonde hair with a trendy headband. Adopted the ganguro style and tans regularly. Intellectual Female Normal height, red hair, wears glasses. Her braids are fitted with fangs, and styled like scorpion tails. Chubby Female Slightly shorter than average, purple hair with pearl hair ties. Tough Female Normal height, blue and red dyed hair, doesn't wear a regulation school outfit. Skills/Abilities The abilities that MC has are almost entirely dependent on which Stand they are assigned during the questionnaire. For more info about each stand, see their respective pages. * Motorhead * Tenacious D * Ace of Spades * Slim Shady * Light Up The Night * Helter Skelter * Space Oddity * Velvet Revolver * Danger Zone * New York Minute * Hip To Be Square * The Stand * The Wall * Red Light Special * Take On Me * Maneater * Wrecking Crew * Danger! High Voltage Story MC comes to Morioh in early April of 1999, after their father decided to take a job in nearby S-City. MC's family consists of a mother and father, and a younger sibling of the opposite gender (If MC is a boy, you have a sister named Emiko, and if MC is a girl you have a brother named Haremi). Because MC had to finish their school day, they arrived to Morioh alone after the rest of the family moved into town, and got lost in the alleyways by the train station. There, they were shot by Keicho and Okuyasu Nijimura who were wielding the Bow and Arrow. Despite the arrow being a failure, which normally results in the death of the victim, MC was rescued by Rohan Kishibe and his Stand Heaven's Door. After surviving the arrow attack, MC returns home, although they don't know that they just awakened their Stand ability themselves. Endings